Hans Verrater
Hans is a temporarily playable character in Blackmoon Prophecy. Profile Appearance Personality Story Braak, an Ivalician general, is caught spying around Branch Castle and put to a prison cell, tries to persuade Vahn to release him from his cell, Darius appears threatening the general with death sentence. Upon hearing his words, Vahn and Hans ask Darius to behave or they will report his behavior to Lord Adder. Few moments later, they catch Darius speaking with Lord Adder and telling him that he and Hans are plotting with Braak against him, but Adder doesn't believe his words and strips him of his rights. When Vahn comes to Darius, he warns him that if he catches him misbehaving, he will report it to Lord Adder, but Darius envious of Vahn's prestige attacks him. Later, Lord Adder sends Vahn and Hans to the Water Shrine to check the state of the Water Crystal as it appears its powers are weakening and monsters are drawn to it. In the Shrine, they encounter a mysterious being called 'Archareon' which informs them of Crystal's emotions and its feeling of pain. When asked why it feels pain, it responds that it's humans' fault and a 'man in black armor' drained its powers and attacks Vahn. After the battle, Darius teleports in, much to Vahn's surprise, and says that he drained some magic from the Water Crystal with a help of his 'new friend', gaining access to black magic, and taunts Vahn requesting him to head back to the Branch Castle. After returning to the Castle, Vahn is a witness to Darius's threats towards Lord Adder and fights Darius who teleports out of the throne room after the battle. Then Lord Adder proses proposes to 'fight the fire with fire', and requests Vahn and Hans to go to the Village of Trei and ask Oalston for help as Oalston is one of few people studying black magic who haven't been driven mad. At Trei, Vahn learns about Oalston's illness and the cure for it which are dragon scales. Along with Hans, Vahn go to the Cave of Surt in hopes of finding some scales in order to prepare the cure. They come across Surt, a last dragon in Branch, who sees his visitors a threat and attacks them. After getting the Ancient Scale, they head back to Trei and present it to Dr. Cunnings who is looking after Oalston. Before being able to speak why they helped them, a guard suddenly arrives and informs them that Maria ventured into the town's caves. Upon hearing this, Oalston pulls himself up form the bed and decides to join Vahn and Hans in their search for Maria, much to doctor's opposition. In the caves, the three find Maria attacked by a monster which Oalston's disposes with magic. After the party returns to Oalston's house, the doctor injects the cure into him. Then Oalston asks Vahn why he helped him and the dragoon explains the situation. The black mage suggests a process called 'purification' which would remove black magic from Darius's body without need of killing him, but the process would require a skilled white mage if it was to be performed. Hans suggests heading back to Branch Castle and ask Lord Adder if he could lend them Eternal Blue to speed up the process of finding a white mage. Back at the Castle, Lord Adder informs them the Eternal Blue is currently in Lenadia and can't be used. He requests Hans to stay and Vahn to ask Wedge, who is stationed in the Water Shrine, to join him and Oalston in their quest for a white mage. Some time after Vahn's departure, Braak escapes from his cell, and Lord Adder tasks Hans with finding him and bringing him back to his cell. After receiving clue from a dragoon, Hans is able to locate the escapee in the storage room where he confronts and fights him. However, Braak is able to escape by using a smoke bomb, much to Hans's surprise. He later reports his findings to Lord Adder who tasks the dragoon with investigating Easth Branch if Braak plans something there. With absence of Eternal Blue, Lord Adder suggests Hans to use the Serpent Road to reach East Branch and in order to do so he need to ask the elder of Trei, Dr. Cunnings, to let him use the town's tunnels to reach Serpent Road which since has been blocked by a landslide. In Trei, Hans asks the elder to let him use the undertown tunnels and Dr. Cunnings hands him over the Trei Key which opens the door under the town's vault. After some traveling, he arrives at the Forest of Shadows were the Serpent Road and uses it to travel to Mount Branch, and from there he heads to East Branch. In the town, Hans goes to the town's vault is search of Colonel Hill hoping that he might assist him on his search for Braak, but finds the Colonel with the Archareons who threaten to kill humans as a way to "correct errors". Hans attacks them, but is defeated. Battle Stats Gallery Etymology Trivia Category:Playable characters in Blackmoon Prophecy Category:Dragoons